


Little one

by CultistBab



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Danvid Week (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Diapers, Omorashi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultistBab/pseuds/CultistBab
Summary: Max finds himself mostly incontinent as a result of bladder issues he has along with constantly holding in his urine instead of going to use the restroom on time. His father David and occasionally Daniel attempt to help him out through each inconvenience. The 10 year old also finds himself to be an age regressor as a result of his trauma, to which David is fully accepting of.
Relationships: Dadvid - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Little one

“Max..” David spoke cautiously, his thumb gently wiping away the tear dripping down his son’s face, it pained him to see his son in such distress over an issue that he wasn’t able to handle nor control. 

Max had once again taken off his pull-up without permission which led to the child having yet another accident, and this time while they were out getting groceries. The inconvenience unfortunately meant that the two had to return back to the car, David not having suspected that Max would have taken off the pull-up he was placed in.

“..It’s fucking embarrassing... What if someone saw?”   
The boy protested once he was able to recollect his thoughts, shaking his head in disagreement. Public humiliation? Hard fucking pass on that. 

“It’s for your own good Max and you know that. Would you rather...continue to stain your pants each time we went out into public? Besides, no one will know besides I.. and well Daniel. No one will be able to tell under your sweatpants, I promise buddy.”

His brow was still narrowed indicating clearly his detest towards wearing protection under his pants, fuck that. 

“I’d rather fucking not get my ass laughed off in public. It feels like all eyes are on me when I wear.. those things.”  
He let out an exaggerated gag in disgust. 

“Max.”  
David took a deep breath, his index finger raised as a warning.   
“I’m afraid I’ll have to ground you for a week without television until you can understand that I am not suggesting you wear one, I am asking that you do so without protest.”

“B-but-!” 

“A-ah. That’s enough Max, I’ll have to drive us both home now before you develop a rash and perhaps a nap.. I believe you could use one. Be a good boy for me won’t you?”  
The ginger haired male pressed a light kiss against his son’s forehead, who didn’t say much except sulk in disbelief of the situation. He did have some hope that eventually Max would be able to comprehend that wearing protective undergarments was an absolute necessity. 

After about a ten minute drive, the male picked up his child carefully, setting him down onto the changing mat he had and cleaning him up carefully. After doing so with care, he taped up a fresh diaper and helped Max into a clean pair of pants.

“There we go buddy! Now, that wasn’t so bad was it?

“Meh.”   
Max couldn’t help but glare at David in response, this was absolute bullshit and he fucking knew it. He had been much too distressed to the point where the end of his sleeve found its way into his mouth without a thought, sucking onto it as if it had been a pacifier.

David lovingly pressed another kiss to his forehead, rubbing at his back while he attempted to carefully replace the sleeve with a pacifier instead. Having down so successfully, he picked Max up and rocked his small child, humming along soothingly to a cheerful tune.   
“Ssh ssh.. I know buddy.. Papa loves you, I’m going to set you down for a nap and we’ll head down to the park the moment you wake up. Thank you for not acting rebellious right now.” The man continued to hum until the boy in his arms fell asleep, smiling contently at the sight. Goodness, he almost resembled an infant, how could he not with his size and mannerisms. 

Carrying Max off into his room, he set the child down comfortably into his bed designed as a bright red race car with bars at the sides. It was adorable how frequently his son would regress, not just when distressed but in moments where he was fully calm or full of bliss.   
Tucking his son into bed, he pressed a kiss onto his forehead and made sure that his Paw Patrol night light was illuminating,   
“Goodbye my baby boy..”  
The man hummed under his breath, exiting the room quietly.


	2. 3 strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much more seems to be revealed regarding Max’s issues.. is he truly the big boy he thinks he is?

The next morning seemed to carry on without much tension from the previous day, the mischievous child’s guardian could only grasp onto the hope that his son wouldn’t cause much trouble today. Not that it was much of a bother, it was a small inconvenience though not too much for him to handle.

Today his boyfriend Daniel chose to stop by just before Max had woken up, they had planned on spending a good moment of their time together, of course this happened to include Max. The child wasn’t much fond of the two adults engaging into a relationship, he rather saw this as a competition for the attention of his father though, he knew much better that Daniel could never succeed in this. If that were his intentions that is. 

The child usually woke up around 8am rather than the accustomed 6:30am back at camp, he found the extra hours of sleep to be relieving. It wasn’t much of a surprise that his diaper had been more than just soaked that morning. It was somewhat on the spectrum of normal for a child who experienced bed wetting or in Max’s unique situation, urinary incontinence. The boy often slept with his ba by blue pacifier decorated with a brown teddy bear at the center along with his beloved stuffed animal, ‘Mr. Honeynuts’. It wasn’t much surprising to find that the two had been displaced each morning from the way Max appeared to toss and turn in his sleep. His father David was the one to wake the boy up each morning with the intention on changing his soaked diaper. 

“Camp man just give me three more hours...”  
Max seemed to complain, whining was followed by kicking away at his father who picked him up and held him close with ease. Changes were his least favorite out of anything. 

“I know I know.. but breakfast is nearly done and the time is now 8:01am! You’ll be just fine after some breakfast oh! And of course a change that is.”

David gave a light chuckle at his comment, patting the boy’s back gently and setting him down onto the changing table in his own room. 

It was convenient to place the changing room in David’s room, with Max occasionally having some friends over and wanting to at least appear to be mature to them. 

It didn’t come as much of a surprise when the 10 year old began to fuss and kick at his legs, diaper changes were his least favorite part of the day. The redhead did his best to move swiftly with the process, making sure to wipe Max clean and help him change into some paw patrol themed underwear, zipping his footie pajamas back up. Max had been very fond of the kid’s show and therefore many of the items he owned were Paw Patrol themed, David didn’t think much of it, he found his son’s interests adorable actually.

The two had a deal each day that went by a three strike rule which would decipher whether or not Max would be placed into a diaper by the end of the day or for the rest of the day. During his first strike there would be no consequences however on his second, a pull-up would be made mandatory to wear. If he did happen to have another accident after that, it was an automatic diaper. To Max’s hesitance he agreed to this, somewhat under the impression that he would not allow himself to be diapered in the end. Though, he mostly proved to be wrong, his incontinence had other plans.

David carefully picked his son up, carrying him down the stairs and humming along to a tune. To Max’s horror, Daniel had been at their residence cooking them all breakfast and laying down what he had cooked onto the table. He was aware that the blonde male had gone through intensive therapy and had been heavily medicated though, he couldn’t seem to fully trust the man. He was also a Virgo, manipulative bastards. 

The redhead set his son down onto a seat right next to him at the table, in front of him had been a plate of scrambled eggs along with two pancakes and a sippy cup filled with apple juice at the side. There were larger portions for Daniel and David however, though the former cultist was still allergic to dairy, he had used substitutes which weren’t quite different.

Max couldn’t help but feel humiliated with his cup being the only sippy cup at the table, David was horrible at keeping his mouth shut so it didn’t come as much as a surprise that Daniel had been aware of Max’s issues and interests. To his hesitance he ate his meal anyway, aware that David would likely be upset with him and possibly take a sticker off his chart if he refused to eat the breakfast that Daniel had generously prepared.

Right after breakfast was finished David grabbed a cloth and wiped down Max’s face and hands which were smeared with syrup along with remnants of scrambled eggs and pancakes. The boy happened to be a messy eater at times well, most of the time. Having to be cleaned up by David brought him just around the same humiliating feelings as having to get changed.

Max felt a familiar pressure within his bladder, part of his issue was not being able to recognize until the final moment of when he needed to use the restroom, there was also the issue of being distracted to which he was right now in this moment with Daniel’s arrival. 

“Hello there kiddo! David is occupied at the moment with washing the dishes so I figured I might as well greet you properly this morning. I couldn’t help but notice you seem to be a little on the distressed side?”

Daniel smiled softly, it caused Max to shoot a glare at the man, how he had wanted to wipe that stupid smile off his face. He had somewhat gotten use to Daniel’s presence around here, especially with the amount of times Daniel was left in charge of babysitting Max while David was occupied with work. 

The child shook his head immediately, what he had wanted most right now was to be away from Daniel.

“I’m completely fine. Not sure why someone like you would give a shit.”

He held onto the thought they David would not be able to overhear their conversation and in that way he was possibly safe from being able to risk losing anymore stickers. David had made up a sticker chart for Max and every 25th sticker that Max would obtain for good behavior meant that he would be able to earn a toy. Max had nearly reached the 25th mark meaning the each sticker was vital in earning. 

Max gnawed onto the sleeve of his footie pajamas in thought, to which Daniel saw and made an attempt at removing Max’s mouth away from this. It was a bad habit of the boy to chew on objects while he was either in distress or lost in thought. 

The jolt from his bladder ached, his expression turning into that of pain. Daniel was still learning to understand these patterns meaning that he was unable to comprehend as to why Max had seemed to be in pain.  
It took Daniel’s hand gently rubbing onto Max’s back for the child to suddenly lose control and bend down slightly, urine pouring out through his footie pajamas after leaving the center damp and soaked. His legs were clamped tightly, letting out a quiet sigh of relief and his lip now appearing to quiver.

Max was on the verge of tears with not only having done this in front of Daniel but also failing to recognize once again when he needed to go or the right excuse to make for leaving. Great, fucking great. 

Forcing out words to say proved itself to be a difficult task, whimpers being the only sound able to come out instead.   
“..Dada..!”  
The boy forced out at last, Max had a tendency of age regressing in situations that caused him distress. Despite Daniel now also being apart of the scene, Max continued in calling out for his father, in need of immediate comfort. 

There wasn’t much for Daniel to do except rub at the child’s back in pity, he hadn’t much experience in child care. At times when he was left alone with Max, the boy did give in and allow the other man to comfort him. Though with David now present, Max had completely disregarded of the blonde male.

Unlike David, Daniel was completely against the three strike rule. He found it to be quite unnecessary actually with Max’s incontinent situation.. whenever the boy did stay over at Daniel’s house, Daniel was sure to make sure he was wearing some form of protection, whether that be a diaper or pull-up.

David set down the finished dishes onto the drying rack, making his way back towards Max and Daniel without another though. Oh, it did pull at his heart strings seeing Max appear so distressed at what he was unable to control. He carefully picked him up, humming lightly under his breath, for now he has completely disregarded of Daniel, Max needed his upmost attention right now.   
“Papa’s going to clean you up alright buddy? Since this is your first accident of the day I won’t force you into wearing any protection buddy bear.”   
He cooed lovingly, his words melting into his soothing hums.

Max went along with this, his words continued to be stuck at the back of his throat which only allowed small whimpers and a small sound of agreement to be heard. Fuck.. he couldn’t get it past it mind that way that he had allowed himself to appear so childish and vulnerable in front of Daniel. He was blessed that at least his close friends were unaware of his current situation. 

Right after Max had been cleaned up and changed into a fresh pair of underwear and pants, the boy was left to have some free time before the three would go on and depart.

Daniel found this to be a pleasant opportunity to confront his significant other on an issue that seemed to bite at him, regarding Max...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments and kudos so far! I appreciate you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I wrote this quick piece and I will be writing some more chapters ocassionally when I find the time. Feel free to ask for my discord if you also enjoy these nonsexual kinks.


End file.
